Broken lifes
by TheDamnRock
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, ex integrantes de las bandas criminales más importantes de Inglaterra, deberán entender el rompecabezas que es su pasado, y de paso, enfrentar a los que conviertieron su vida en un infierno. AU
1. I: De carreras y reconocidas

_**H**__olaa ! _

_**O**__kay, este es mi primera incursión en escribir con personajes de __**H**__arry __**P**__otter, así que ojalá les interese *dospuntoscé*. __**S**__i no, me acriminaré contra ustedes, oh sí ** __**E**__stá mal empezar con amenazas? __**S**__upongo que sí. __**P**__erdón. _

_**E**__n fin, __**R**__ose y __**S**__corpius me llamaron la atención desde que leí las últimas páginas de las reliquias de la muerte, por eso esto va para ellos y su generación. __**¡D**__e verdad creo que se pueden sacar cosas increíbles con ellos! __**Y **__yayaya, si leen se los agradeceré a mil!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_**De carreras y reconocidas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba corriendo a los más que le podían las piernas. Estaba corriendo porque sabía que si se detenía, aunque fuera solo para pensar en la dirección en la que iba, se jodería sola.

—¡Mierda!— masculló, mientras se devolvía en un ágil movimiento, al darse de súbito con la imagen de un callejón sin salida. Era lo que más odiaba de los suburbios de Nueva York, daban demasiadas esperanzas de escape y de golpe sorprendían con un muro que cortaba el paso. Y eso era un mal rollo.

—¡Tú, maldita perra!— oyó que la llamaban, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso al grito porque el tipo podía agarrarla. Y eso no podía suceder. Hugo necesitaba comer.

Ella debió admitirse que no fue su mejor crimen -de hecho, había sido un asco-, pero era que su desconcentración debido al hambre y su aspecto, que daba para dudar, la habían delato y transformado en lo que nunca había sido: una mala ladrona. Y no era que su estado físico fuera malo, al contrario, su tiempo aprendiendo en las calles la habían dotado de grandes habilidades, además de poseer las propias innatas que servían de gran ayuda… Pero el dueño del minimarket había elegido justamente aquel día para tener de acompañante a su nieto, sobrino, pariente o lo que fuera, que sí estaba atento a lo que sucedía y que corría rápido. Sumando a eso la humedad del pavimento de las veredas por las recientes lluvias, hacían de la periferia de la ciudad un lugar no muy apto para poner en práctica eso de conseguir cosas sin pagar y terminar siendo perseguida.

La chica de cabello rojo y ropas sucias sonrió al encontrarse de un momento a otro con el escenario perfecto para terminar de una vez con su carrera. Frente a ella se hallaba una especie de lote baldío cuya extensión era semejante a una cancha de basquetbol de uso popular amplia, demarcada por una reja firme y alta. Del lado contrario al que ella se encontraba una serie de edificios de mala muerte se amontonaban entre sí impidiendo una buena visión de ese lugar. Para rematar y agradecer por semejante oportunidad de huida, un coche rojo estaba estacionado allí mismo, entre ella y la reja.

No lo pensó dos veces. Y es que por más rápido que fuera su persecutor, dudaba seriamente que él lograra hacer su próximo movimiento, aún teniendo la ventaja de no cargar un paquete como ella.

Corrió más fuerte tomando impulso, y al medio metro de distancia con el automóvil, dio un salto que la dejó sobre el capó. Luego, de un paso largo, ella se encontró en el techo.

El hombre -de unos treinta años- paró cuando la vio realizar la acrobacia, y se quedó de piedra cuando ella nuevamente saltó, pero esta vez hacia la reja, pasándose sin dificultad y cayendo al otro lado en cuclillas. El pan, las galletas y la caja de leche no estaban a la vista, y él supuso que ella los tendría abrazados. Y no se tenía que ser un gran genio para concluir que los dólares robados estaban guardados en sus bolsillos.

—¡Jodida puta ladrona!— vociferó él, cuando entendió que la persecución había acabado.

Vio como ella nuevamente se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para mostrar su cara. Era una cría. No tenía más de veinte años, y con suerte… ¿Cómo se perdían los jóvenes así, tan pronto?

—Si no lo necesitara, te lo devolvería— dijo, casi con pena, y acto seguido se echó a correr, perdiéndose en algún punto de las edificaciones.

No supo por qué, pero la forma en la que la joven delató su pobreza y modo de vida, le inspiró lástima.

OooOooOooO

—¡Joder! ¡Me tenéis harto!— exclamó Guille, con ese inglés tan españolizado que tenía y que delataba su procedencia. En esa sala había variadas nacionalidades y personalidades. Más de las que Scorpius podía soportar.

—Joder, joder, joder— murmuró con cierto deje de molestia, para luego elevar la voz. —¿Sabes decir otra cosa, viejo? Te recuerdo que estamos en Estados Unidos, y que España queda cruzando el Atlántico— le dijo para cortarlo de una vez. Y es que cuando Guille comenzaba a quejarse, nadie lo paraba.

—¡Jo, tío! Ya veo que habéis empezado todos con el pie izquierdo hoy. Y vale, Malfoy, mi madre patria está lejos— convino el español, solo para que el corto genio de Scorpius no explotase.

—Parecen un viejo matrimonio— soltó Raphaella, con su típico estoico rostro lleno de pecas, enmarcado por su liso y negro cabello.

Con tan solo mirar su formal y gris apariencia, nadie pensaría en su primera impresión que el mayor sueño de esa mujer era ser artista. Nadie tampoco pensaría que su ilusión había sido rota por terceros, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Veis lo que digo! ¡Parecéis críos!— volvió a gritar Guille. —Matrimonio…— susurró entre irritado e indignado.

—Aunque no puedes negar que esos "¡oh, tío!", "venga", "coño" y demases, dan para pensar— apuntó la pelinegra.

—¡Que os jodan Parkinson!— y dicho lo último, Guille se fue echando chispas de la habitación, dando un gran portazo.

—Creo que está en sus días— murmuró Raphaella con indiferencia, y siempre con el gesto serio marcado en su cara, volvió la misma a una ventana que tenía cerca.

Scorpius regresó a su lectura.

No podía decir que Cumbres Borrascosas era el mejor libro que había tenido en las manos, pero le servía a la hora de tratar de apartarse -por lo menos mentalmente- de los chiflados con los que vivía en ese momento. Y sus opciones eran limitadas. Era eso… o esperar a que _ellos _lo encontraran y lo obligaran a _regresar_ a Inglaterra.

—Scorp…— sintió cómo le pasaban unos brazos por el cuello y un mentón se apoyaba en su hombro. No necesitaba más para saber de quién se trataba. Samantha Boot. —Me tienes muy abandonadita, guapo— le susurró juguetonamente.

—Samantha, por favor, quítate. Trato de leer— gruñó Scorpius. Pero era que ya no la soportaba, unas cuantas palabras cursis dichas en un momento caliente y unos besos, y esa chica ya sentía que tenía derechos sobre él.

—Oh, vamos, _darling_. Hay cosas más interesantes qué hacer— volvió a insistir la rubia.

—¡No!

—Sammy, por un segundo deja de ser la puta que eres, y comienza a dedicarte a hacer tu trabajo. Por algo te pagan, ¿no?— dijo Jessica, una chica castaña y de ojos azules, sin despegar la vista de su tablero de ajedrez, en el cual decidió mover el alfil.

—Excelente, guerra de mujeres. Siempre es interesante observarlas— comentó casualmente David, mirando el mismo tablero que Jessica, mientras pensaba su próximo movimiento.

—Bletchley, Pucey— nombró respectivamente Samantha. —¡Cállense!— les chilló.

—No solo ellos, todos guarden silencio de una buena vez. Intento dormir— Ezequiel se asomó por detrás del sofá negro de cuero, que estaba ubicado casi en el medio de la habitación con descuido. Sobre él descansaban una cantidad incalculable de abrigos y chaquetas.

—Vamos, Nott, sabes que todo es culpa de esta regalada. ¡Se le tira encima al jefe!— se defendió Jessica.

—Cierto— concordó Raphaella.

—¡Arpías!— dijo Samantha, con un tono furibundo.

—¡Puta!— replicó la Bletchley, dejando de prestar atención a su juego y a David, quien puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella repetitiva pelea.

—¡Envidiosa!— respondió la aludida, mientras movía hacia atrás un mechón de su largo y dorado cabello.

—¡Operada!— golpe bajo para Samantha.

—¡Plana!— gritó la misma, después de un rato de silencio tenso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Plana.

—¡Maldita bruja!— Jessica se levantó, dispuesta a dar golpes.

Y ese fue el límite para Scorpius. Demasiada estupidez en muy poco tiempo, y en un lugar estrecho.

—Me largo— murmuró. Y levantándose todavía con el libro en la mano, se fue dando un portazo también.

OooOooOooO

Se había dado un buen costalazo al resbalar en la escalera.

Era en esos momentos, donde le palpaba un posible hematoma en su pierna derecha, cuando odiaba la gotera -o las goteras- de aquel viejo y medio destruido edificio en el cual estaba obligada a vivir con Hugo y Lily. Era horroroso, y las ratas abundaban, pero… a _ellos_ jamás se les ocurriría buscarlos ahí.

Todavía sobando la zona afectada, continuó su camino hasta el cuarto piso, feliz de haber podido conseguir comida por primera vez en tres días. Y es que a pesar de los veintiún años -sus veintiún años- que llevaba en la vida de contrabando, y de los últimos cuatro en los que vivía casi en la calle, robar seguía siendo su última y desesperada opción. Por lo menos para ella, porque Lily y Hugo eran una historia aparte.

—Llegué— anunció, abriendo la andrajosa puerta.

—¿Rose?— la gruesa voz de Hugo se escuchó por el pasillo.

Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado de ser un crío -casi cumplía los diecinueve, era un hombre-, pero para ella todavía era el niño de catorce años que se le había pegado al brazo, muerto de miedo y de horror, al igual que ella, mientras la instaba a correr por sus vidas atravesando lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Si, Hugo era muy especial para ella. Era su hermano menor.

—¿Quién más?— el chico se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, cualquiera. El otro día llegó un tipo buscando a Lily— Hugo apareció por la puerta del dormitorio común vistiendo solo unos pantalones negros y rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda, puesto que su brazo derecho descansaba en un cabestrillo. En cuanto a Rose, no pudo más que alarmarse y poner cara de confusión.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía?— era cierto que Rose no pasaba mucho tiempo en ese piso -siempre había algún trabajo corto que hacer-, pero eso no significaba que Hugo podía pasar de ella como si nada. Era ella quien pagaba el jodido departamento cada mes, y por el momento Hugo tenía fracturado el brazo y no servía de mucho. Y en cuanto a Lily… bueno, ella nunca aportaba.

—No te pongas como dolor de culo, Rose— pidió el castaño. —Y si te interesa tanto, no te dije simplemente porque fue una bobada. El pendejo estada borracho y al parecer era un ex novio de Lily. Lloró un rato aquí en la puerta y luego se fue— si Hugo pensó que eso calmaría a su hermana -y seguramente no lo hizo-, se equivocó, porque en cuanto terminó, ésta lanzó un bufido y apretó la mandíbula.

—¡¿Cuántos putos ex novios puede tener nuestra prima?— exclamó, avanzando al pequeño living-comedor, donde solo había sitio para una mesa antigua y un mueble con una televisión vieja encima.

Hugo la siguió.

—Oh, vamos, Rose. Sabes que se busca uno nuevo cada vez que el anterior no le suelta nada. Es el estilo de Lily, no puedes hacer nada— dijo el mismo, observando como la pelirroja tenía cara de haber peleado con perros y como casi le salía humito por las orejas. —Además, siempre le funciona.

— ¡Y esa es la mierda que me molesta! Quiero decir, es lo único que queda de nuestra familia, la quiero, pero, ¡joder! …— Rose respiró antes de seguir. —Lily no es una cualquiera, pero se comporta como puta. Y lo peor es que no comparte nada de lo que gana, y eso, eso es lo que me tiene hasta los huevos que no tengo— Hugo río ante la última expresión, y ella estuvo tentada a seguir a su hermano en sus carcajadas. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque ella, Rose Weasley, ex integrante de la ex banda Gryffindor, había aprendido a parecer una piedra y guardarse lo que sentía o aguantarse lo que quería hacer.

—Avísame cuando le quieras sacar el cuero otra vez— bromeó Hugo, aunque Rose sabía que él odiaba que ella hablara mal de Lily. Y no podía reclamarle nada, porque su hermano y Lily tenían esa relación fraternal que alguna vez había tenido ella y su difunto primo Albus Potter.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó y era seguro hablar sin salir con un ojo morado, Rose torció la boca en una mueca y habló.

—Ya sabes, enano, sin decirle a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar.

—Bien. Pero la próxima vez que te descargues en mi presencia, como si fuera tu psicólogo, te voy a cobrar— le advirtió él.

—Te voy a pagar por adelantado— contestó Rose, abriéndose el cierre del polerón gris que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista de su hermano una abultada bolsa. De su interior sacó seis panes, tres paquetes de galletas y una caja de leche. Los ojos azules de Hugo brillaron al ver que por fin podría comer y no tendría que pasar el hambre ignorándola y durmiendo todo el día. Por fin en tres días, ya no se sentiría como un inútil con un brazo en malas condiciones producto de una imprudencia.

—¡Wow, Rose! ¡Nena, sí que te luces!— y apenas terminó de decirlo, Hugo ya tenía medio pan en la boca. Luego de tragar atarantadamente y medio atorarse en el proceso, volvió a hablarle a su hermana. —De verdad pensé que me ibas a matar de hambre. Ya sabes, con esto de que no puedo hacer nada y soy un inservible…

—No eres un inservible, Hugo, pero no puedes ayudar hasta que te sanes. Ya lo hablamos.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas— el chico abrió de un tirón la caja de leche, y bebió un largo sorbo. —Es la última vez que me fracturo el brazo en una mala maniobra para conseguir dinero directo del banco, y quedo a la merced de una prima que no se aparece por la casa en cuatro días, y de una hermana que a pesar de que ya no soporta el hambre, roba como último recurso— Rose frunció el ceño.

—Robar está… mal.

—Robar es lo que siempre hemos hecho, hermana— le replicó él.

Ella sonrió queda y vacíamente mientras tomaba un pan, para masticar otra vez por primera vez en tres días.

OooOooOooO

—Lo más fuerte que tengas— pidió Scorpius.

El camarero del bar _Oasis _asintió con un rostro serio, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a buscar una botella entre las miles que tenía acomodadas en filas en una especie de vitrina.

Él esperó sentado en la barra.

Un jazz bastante lento llenaba la instancia, junto con el olor a tabaco y a trago. Las mesas estaban en su mayoría, vacías, y Scorpius intentó explicarse la ausencia de público debido a la hora. O quizá la taberna era simplemente mala.

El rubio sacó el libro que había olvidado dejar en la casa cuando había salido cabreado de ella, y trató de leer mientras esperaba su pedido. Su expresión mostraba concentración, y era que la escasa luz lo obligaba a forzar la vista para ver las letras.

Heathcliff estaba cagado, Hareton era un jodido bruto antisocial, Lockwood estaba caliente por la Catherine hija, y ésta última junto con su madre de nombre homónimo eran unas putas consentidas que lo tenían todo, pero no lo veían. En realidad, todos los personajes lo tenían todo: terrenos, dinero, familia…

"Pero _no_ un _hogar_"

Y con su última línea de pensamiento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recordar su propia historia, aunque si lo reflexionaba bien, era la última cosa que quería hacer. Evocar al presente sus malas experiencias, y más aún, en ese bar que apenas y conocía, no parecía ser una buena idea en lo absoluto. Pero, por alguna razón que no entendía, se sentía vulnerable -algo que creyó nunca más volver a sentir-. Entonces el miedo, los gritos, los insultos, los golpes, los disparos, el dolor, _la sangre…_ Todas esas imágenes asaltaron su mente en lo que pareció ser menos de un minuto.

Por primera vez en tres años, Scorpius Malfoy se permitió volver a revivir aquellas memorias que no hacían nada más que torturarlo. Aquellas memorias que él solo quería olvidar. Y todo por un estúpido libro, cuya autora seguramente no quería dar a entender ninguna de las conclusiones que él había sacado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y se dio una especie de golpe mental. No tenía por qué mortificarse por un pasado que no se podía cambiar; eso era de débiles, y él no lo era. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas en sus veintiún años como para comenzar a compadecerse.

Scorpius dejó el asunto cuando, al suspirar con fastidio, notó la tardanza de su simple vaso con un contenido de alto grado de alcohol. Desvió sus ojos de las páginas que hacía un rato había dejado de leer y levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con que el camarero estaba flirteando, del otro lejano extremo de la barra, con una mujer pelirroja vestida con un pequeño vestido blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negra, olvidándose por completo de que él existía, que era su cliente y que el dinero que le pagaría por el maldito trago influiría directamente en su sueldo.

Estaba bien, la chica estaba buenísima -aunque no podía decir que también linda; no le podía ver la cara- pero el tipo podía buscarse otro instante para coquetear con ella. En el momento, tenía que atenderlo a él.

—Disculpa— llamó, para que el camarero lo mirara, sin mostrar cortesía alguna en la palabra. —creo haberte hecho un pedido. Y lo estoy esperando— Scorpius sin duda alguna se llevaba mil veces el premio a la voz más amenazante y fría.

Miró con profunda molestia al mesero al tiempo que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca de algunos dólares, y cuando estuvieron en su mano, los agitó con lentitud. El tipo de la barra lo vio con saña por haber interrumpido flirteo, y siempre con la vista fija en los ojos grises de Scorpius -en una especie de reto-, prácticamente le lanzó un vaso a través del mesón, y luego, tomando cualquier botella que estuviera al alcance de su mano, vertió un líquido escarlata en él.

Scorpius dejó que en su rostro una casi sonrisa irónica -"casi" porque él no sonreía hacía años- se dibujara en sus labios delgados y masculinos, al tiempo que tomaba su trago y lanzaba los billetes en forma despreocupada al otro lado de la barra, hacia el camarero, quien tuvo que agacharse para recoger su paga. El blondo bebió un sorbo de lo que pudo identificar como whisky, haciendo tiempo para poder observar con satisfacción la expresión colérica que puso ese insufrible hombre cuando estuvo de pie nuevamente.

—Gracias, camarada— dijo Scorpius, con la voz cargada de malicia y sarcasmo. Entonces se dio media vuelta y buscó una mesa vacía y tranquila.

Al caminar por el bar, se dio cuenta de que no había sillas, sino que unas bancas que simulaban sillones. No le dio mayor importancia, y escogió un lugar cerca de una ventana, que dejaba ver el triste y sombrío paisaje que mostraba Manhattan durante el invierno.

Las personas caminando a paso rápido, las calles frías y solitarias, la indiferencia de la ciudad en sí. A pesar del tiempo, y de lo estúpido que sonara, todavía se sentía un extraño en Estados Unidos. Quizá en realidad era igual de sentimental que Guille, solo que jamás lo demostraría frente a nadie. Nunca más cometería ese error otra vez.

Con desagrado se dio cuenta de que a su whisky le hacía falta hielo. No había nada peor que un whisky sin hielo, en su opinión.

Bufó y chasqueó la lengua enojado, y, cuando se disponía a levantarse para abandonar de una buena vez ese podrido lugar, donde la atención y los productos estaban de mierda, sintió una presencia en su espalda, seguida de dos pequeñas manos posadas en sus hombros. Giró su rostro, y ahí estaban, dos manos blanquecinas de mujer, de dedos finos y largos y con las uñas muy cuidadas. Pudo apreciar también el inicio de los brazos cubiertos por una chaqueta negra, que reconoció al acordarse de la chica pelirroja con la que el camarero había estado coqueteando hacía un rato. Y para darse la razón -como siempre lo hacía-, observó un mechón de cabello rojo que también descansaba en su hombro.

—Tienes mucho carácter— susurró la extraña juguetonamente en su oído, y él, extrañado, pero no imbécil, tomó las manos femeninas, y acarició los dedos lentamente para retenerla.

—¿Y eso te gusta?— musitó Scorpius, haciendo galantería de su fama de mujeriego, esa que tenía desde que era un adolescente.

—Por supuesto. Me gustan los hombres que no se dejan pisotear por otros.

—Podríamos entendernos entonces— el de ojos grises quiso girar y poder ver a la mujer, pero ésta soltó una risa coqueta y tomó su rostro con las manos, e impidió su movimiento. Él bajó sus brazos, y los dejó en su regazo.

—Vamos, así es más divertido. Tú no me has visto y yo tampoco a ti, no más que tu cabello, ¿no es romántico?— a Scorpius le dio gracia. Las mujeres eran siempre iguales.

—Supongo— la chica deslizó sus manos lánguida y sensualmente por el cuello de él, hasta regresar a sus hombros, pero esta vez, se le apegó por detrás. Scorpius comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar dónde sí le pongan hielo al whisky?— preguntó ella, con voz aterciopelada.

—Pensé que jugabas por la otra línea— soltó él como respuesta, a lo que la mujer rió otra vez.

—Bien, he decidido cambiar mi apuesta. Ahora voy por ti.

—Divirtámonos entonces— aceptó el rubio, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para terminar con aquel juego de perfectos extraños.

Los brazos de la pelirroja lo abandonaron, y cuando él se dio la vuelta para poder verla, se quedó de piedra.

Y ella también lo hizo.

Scorpius se paralizó mientras trataba de creer que la chica que tenía enfrente era real y no una ilusión provocada por esa jodida ola de nostalgia que lo había atacado en ese bar. Recorrió cada uno de sus rasgos en menos de un segundo, y su respiración se aceleró. Era ella, no podía ser otra. Era igual a la niña que tenía en lo más profundo de su memoria, solo que en una versión más adulta debido a los años que habían pasado.

Pero eso estaba mal. Había un gran error en la escena. Ella no podía estar ahí. Ella debía estar enterrada con toda su familia en Londres.

—Potter…

Entonces fue ella quien reaccionó primero. Después de salir de su aturdimiento inicial, se echó a correr con la rapidez que ninguna otra mujer tenía subida en esos tacones de diez centímetros de alto. Y era que, si había una cosa en la que Lily Luna Potter, ex Gryffindor, era buena, era en escapar en tacones a una velocidad inhumana.

—¡Maldición!— gritó Scorpius, mientras salía tras ella, con un nudo el estómago y una rabia irracional.

Estando ya en la vía pública, el blondo miró con una desesperación totalmente impropia de él a ambos lados de la calle, en busca de una cabeza roja. Y la vio a unas dos cuadras; vio a la muchacha corriendo grácilmente a todo lo que le daban sus delgadas piernas, tratando de no resbalar debido al húmedo pavimento.

Él no tardó más, y emprendió su propia carrera.

La persiguió sin detenerse a mirar nada a su alrededor. Persiguió a esa fantasma viviente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero con la determinación marcada en sus ojos de acero: iba a atraparla costara lo que costara, porque habían demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas personas involucradas y demasiado dolor.

Lily Potter volteó dos veces a verlo con terror en sus ojos castaños, y él maldijo ambas veces, porque ella lo estaba jodiendo como quería. Apresuró su paso conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle mil insultos, porque ante todo él era Scorpius Malfoy, un ex Slytherin, lo que significaba que por naturaleza era sigiloso, astuto y objetivo. No iba a perder la cabeza con todos los sentimientos que tenía atorados en la garganta, iba a trabajar para lograr su fin. La pelirroja no se iba a escapar y él tendría sus respuestas.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, casi pudo tocarla, cuando de la nada un maldito hombre bastante robusto, por no decir obeso, se interpuso en su camino. Él ni siquiera se molestó en atender las palabras agraviantes que el individuo le profesaba debido al choque. Lo apartó de un codazo violento y dobló en la esquina por la que vio el último rastro de cabello rojo de la chica.

Pero cuando pudo visualizarla otra vez, ésta se estaba subiendo a un taxi.

Scorpius corrió hasta el vehículo, pero estando a medio camino, el auto empezó a moverse a toda velocidad. Y frustrado, como una sola vez en su vida se había sentido antes, no pudo más que gritar a todo pulmón un:

—¡DE PUTA MADRE!

OooOooOooO

Rose miraba ausentemente por el gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás del mueble de la televisión, mientras que Hugo -que se había puesto una remera roja de mangas largas- veía en ésta última una serie policial, alabando y descalificando las acciones que se realizaban.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es demasiado obvio que se trata de lavado de dinero!— se quejó el castaño, mientras que su hermana observaba las nubes del atardecer, coloreadas en tonos naranjos, rojizos y dorados. —Deberían despedir al que escribe esta basura. Ningún criminal es tan evidente y ningún policía tan estúpido.

—No es culpa de ellos que un mafioso experto en artes criminales con un brazo fracturado, por creerse Superman, no tenga nada mejor que hacer que analizar su argumento, Hugo.

—Rose, no des la lata, ¿vale?— ella quedó satisfecha y se levantó después de desperezarse.

—Creo que… me iré a la cama temprano hoy— Hugo no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza ante la hipótesis que otro policía daba en ese momento respecto al caso.

Y fue cuando ella se dio la vuelta que la puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver tras ella a una atareada y nerviosa Lily.

Rose le dio una ojeada a la indumentaria de su prima, y no pudo más que rodar los ojos. ¿En qué clase de lógica cabía que la Potter estuviera luciendo aquellas finas prendas si apenas y tenían para comer?

—¡Lily!— exclamó Hugo, dejando la televisión y dirigiéndose a la entrada donde, al parecer, era la reunión familiar. La aludida se veía exhausta por alguna razón, su siempre arreglado cabello estaba despeinado y miraba fijamente a Rose con los ojos dilatados.

—Bien, Lily, ¿nos dirás dónde mierda estuviste metida todo este tiempo? ¿Sabías lo preocupados que estábamos?— pero su prima solo pareció exasperarse, y luego de dar un portazo memorable, habló con histeria.

—No estoy para tus gilipolleses, Rose. Tenemos un grave problema que atender ahora.

—¿Tenemos?— se burló ella. —Tus problemas no son mis problemas— escupió.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota? ¡Esto es grave!— el único castaño que allí se encontraba avanzó hasta la pelirroja menor y le pasó su brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué cojones sucede, Lily?

—Sucede que— miró entre medio enojada y medio dolida a Rose. —¡Sucede que Malfoy está aquí, en Nueva York!— y se largó a llorar en cuanto terminó su oración.

El tiempo paró en ese instante.

A Rose se le entumió el cuerpo por completo y una sensación de vacío la embargó, un vacío que se concentraba en su pecho y en sus pies, haciendo que sintiera como si en cualquier momento el piso se fuera a abrir. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Cuando dices Malfoy…— comenzó con la voz temblorosa, después de una larga pausa. —¿te refieres a…?

—A Scorpius Malfoy, Rose— lloriqueó Lily, que era abrazada por Hugo -quien había empalidecido- con el único brazo que tenía utilizable.

Y un silencio de muerte se instaló en aquel pequeño piso, en medio de las lamentaciones mudas de los tres chicos que lo habitaban. Cada uno estaba sumergido en su propia desgracia y en los malditos recuerdos que aquel puto apellido traía. Pero, todos tenían en común el mismo pensamiento.

"_Nos encontraron…"_

OooOooOooO

Scorpius llegó al lujoso edificio hecho una furia.

Casi arrancó los botones y quebró los espejos del ascensor, que en aquel instante era insoportablemente lento, una máquina inservible. Llegó al piso número veintitrés soltando toda clase de maldiciones en voz baja, y era que todo estaba mal. Todo se había salido de control con la aparición de la hermana -que debía estar muerta y podrida bajo tierra a muchos kilómetros de distancia- de Albus.

Se pasó la mano por su rubio y sedoso cabello, en un acto cabreado, antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura del departamento. Y la puerta nunca le había parecido tan estúpida antes.

—Alguien llegó de mal humor— comentó Pucey, que pasaba casualmente cerca de la entrada.

—¡¿Llegó Scorp?— Samantha se oyó lejana y chillona, y su ofuscada persona no pudo hacer más que gruñir inconscientemente. Y luego alguien -seguramente Jessica- comenzó una pelea con ella.

El blondo contrajo su mandíbula con fuerza, y luego gritó:

—¡A la sala!— y como nadie era indiferente a su ronca y autoritaria voz, obedecieron en silencio y sin chistar.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el lugar, llevados por un sentimiento de extrañeza y curiosidad, un murmullo constante se hizo presente en la sala. Y eso no era solo porque el motivo de la improvisada reunión era desconocido, sino que también porque eran muchas personas. Y con muchas era quedarse corto.

Todos los que habían alcanzado a huir antes de que _ellos_ se tomaran por completo el mercado negro de Inglaterra estaban allí. Todos cuyos padres, en un último intento por protegerlos, los habían exiliado a los Estados Unidos ocupaban un espacio en esa habitación. Todos los que por orgullo habían preferido marcharse y esconderse antes que _servirlos_ como perros fieles.

Scorpius paseó su mirada por todos los presentes.

Nott fue el primero en preguntar.

—¿Qué jodida mierda te pasa ahora, Malfoy?

—¿Quieren saber qué jodida mierda pasa?— la mayoría asintió en silencio. Otros exclamaron afirmativamente. —Bien. Lily Potter está viva, y está aquí, en Nueva York.

Nadie se esperaba eso. Todos guardaron silencio asimilando la noticia con diferentes expresiones faciales, pero la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la rabia eran las que predominaban.

_Otra _Gryffindor vivía… ¿Podía significar aquello qué…?

—Quiere decir que…— dijo Raphaella. —¿hay una posibilidad de que más hayan sobrevivido?

—¿Quién sobrevivió, Raphaella?— de improviso y ante todos se presentó el mayor secreto que guardaban, porque, si ellos eran prófugos, entonces no tenían adjetivos para el también supuesto muerto Albus Potter. ¿Estaban todos volviendo a la vida? —Siento haber llegado tarde, Scorp. Me estaba dando un baño.

El chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdosos miró inocentemente a sus compañeros, con un deje de despreocupación en su rostro. Y ni la Parkinson ni Scorpius ni nadie dijo nada, porque si para todos ellos era doloroso desenterrar las memorias viejas y apolilladas, para Albus lo era doble.

No hubo respuesta, pero el Potter no le dio mucha importancia, desconociendo el hecho de que su vida -otra vez, otra maldita vez- daría un vuelco inesperado. Y que junto con él, muchos caerían en el abismo oscuro que era comenzar a armar el rompecabezas macabro que era su pasado, un pasado que al parecer, los había seguido desde Inglaterra.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>__ara vocé, que lo terminaste, un GRAN gracias. _

_**M**__ás aclaraciones y enredos en el próximo capítulo, así que si quieres más acción, solo síguelo *puntoycomaparéntesis*_

_**B**__yee! _


	2. II: De planes y escapadas mal logradas

_**H**__olaa!_

_**B**__ueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo **. __**N**__o sé si me demoré mucho en colgar esto… pero espero que a quien haya leído el capítulo pasado, no se le haya olvidado la historia (sí, me dijeron eso *dospuntoscé*)._

_**Y**__, obviamente, quiero aprovechar de darles gracias a los que leen, dejan comentarios o agregan a historias favoritas *dospuntosdé* ¡__**I**__ love you, people! __**Y**__ los amaré más si es que me dejan su opinión de este cap, que es un poco más largo que el otro. (__**S**__i se llegan a aburrir antes de llegar al final, les pego **) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_**De planes y escapadas mal logradas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hacía un frío para cagarse, o por lo menos, esa era la sensación completamente subjetiva de Rose, porque Hugo estaba tirado en su colchón de cualquier manera, con la manta a mal traer y vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro de buzo.

Lily estaba enrollada en sí misma con su propia cobija color rosa, dormida profundamente, y Rose estaba segura de que su prima no despertaría ni aunque le hubieran puesto un reloj despertador en el oído. Lily tenía el sueño pesado, y la envidiaba. A ella le hubiera gustado poder simplemente llegar a la inconsciencia deliciosa del sueño y olvidar todos los problemas que se avecinaban, pero para su mala suerte, sus constante mal dormir e insomnio no se lo permitían. Escaparse al mundo Morfeo era una buena solución, porque desde que _ellos_ le habían destrozado la vida, Rose Weasley ya nunca más había soñado. Todo era negro, y si lo pensaba un poco, estaba bien.

Entonces sola, insomne y tiritando de frío bajo su manta azul, se acercó a la pequeña ventana que poseía el pequeño dormitorio. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y al parecer, ya no dormiría esa noche.

Suspiró.

La calle fría y solitaria, los focos de luz pública deprimentes en su fija posición, el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas y un sinfín de edificios iguales al que ella moraba era el triste paisaje que aquella zona de la ciudad le ofrecía. Y tal vez era patético asumir en ese momento que todavía se sentía una extraña en Estados Unidos, pero como nadie presenciaba sus miserias, lo hizo. Frente a aquel lúgubre e impersonal escenario invernal recordó sus buenos tiempos en Londres.

Y si estaba asumiendo cosas que no quería asumir, Rose debía admitir que toda su vida había estado en lugares lúgubres e impersonales. Solo que en esos tiempos no lo parecían, porque allí estaban para ella sus padres. Su hermano. Sus tíos. Sus primos. Sus amigos. _Su familia._

Su vida nunca había estado dentro de los parámetros convencionales de la ley. Es decir, ¿cómo podría haberlo estado si había pertenecido a la no tan extinta asociación criminal inglesa Gryffindor? Toda su vida había visto como sus padres hacían negocios que quizá no eran muy limpios y trataban con personas que no tenían la mejor reputación, al igual que todos los que estaban metidos en la otra sociedad, esa que se basaba en el dinero fácil conseguido de una forma no honesta. Pero a pesar de todo, ella había sido feliz. Muy feliz. Aún si sus ojos de niña no alcanzaron a ver como todo era lúgubre e impersonal.

Rose creía que su vida nunca más tendría la alegría de antaño, pero como tenía claro que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no le daba muchas vueltas. El nuevo objetivo que movía su vida era escapar de _ellos_, no dejar que nada les pasara a Hugo y a Lily. Ella era la mayor, entonces su deber era cuidarlos y protegerlos, así como una noche de invierno -que hubiera sido igual a la que vivía sino hubiera sido que en aquella lejana y fatídica ocasión caía una lluvia torrencial, casi como en una película enferma-, lo habían hecho con ella sus difuntos primos mayores James Potter y Victoire Weasley.

Y quizá era hora de dejar todos esos recuerdos que le dolían como el diablo, en un lugar entre su pecho, el pasado y el presente. Dolía sentir que ni siquiera podía empezar de nuevo, que se quedaría estancada -como lo había estado durante esos cuatro años- para siempre. Porque aunque ni siquiera se habían hecho notar, tres ex Gryffindor, _ellos_ lo habían averiguado y parecía que no dudaron ni un segundopara cruzar el mar exclusivamente para matarla y terminar el trabajo. Lo mismo con Hugo y Lily, y eso, eso era algo que ella no permitiría por ningún jodido motivo.

Así que el cabrón de Malfoy podía irse a la mierda, que ella le pagaba el viaje con gusto. Por culpa de la familia de él, y de otras pertenecientes a Slytherin era que todo estaba malditamente mal. Por haberles entregado a _ellos_ todo en bandeja, todo el control, todo el poder… ¡Joder! Si las familias más importantes de Slytherin hubieran tenido los cojones de oponerse, quizá Gryffindor hubiera actuado antes, y ambas bandas juntas hubieran hecho algo… Quizá todo sería tan infinitamente diferente ahora…

Y la rabia, y la impotencia, y la tristeza se apoderaron de Rose, aunque ella no cambió ni un ápice su expresión neutra y seria.

¿Cómo los habían encontrado? ¿Cómo, si no habían dejado ni una pista? Y mejor aún ¿por qué Lily y ese Malfoy habían tenido que ir a emborracharse al mismo maldito bar el mismo maldito día a la misma maldita hora? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no le extrañaba. Los dos eran unos jodidos alcohólicos, y por supuesto, su prima había encontrado la forma de encontrar los problemas.

Luego de un segundo, Rose cambió de parecer con respecto a la responsabilidad de Lily en el asunto.

_Scorpius tenía la culpa de todo. _Porque él era el que no tenía nada que hacer allí, y era él el que les quería hacerles daño, siguiendo _sus_ órdenes.

Y ella se prometió -porque Rose nunca juraba- en ese instante hacer todo lo posible por mantener a salvo a su hermano y a su prima, y de paso, vengarse por todas las calamidades que había tenido que vivir por culpa de ese rubio de ojos grises y de toda su gente.

—¿No puedes dormir, Rosie?— Hugo -al que no había oído levantarse- se posó a su lado, con una mano en su nuca y el cabello desordenado.

—No. Como siempre.

—Bueno, tengo una teoría al respecto.

—¿Sí?— murmuró ella. —Deslúmbrame, genio.

—Me baso en el hecho de que yo duermo fácilmente el doble que una persona normal. Creo que te estoy robando tus horas de sueño.

—No me sorprende, has robado toda tu jodida vida. Es lo que hacemos siempre, ¿no?— el castaño soltó una risa lacónica.

—Me haces sentir mal. Tendré que recompensarte de algún modo.

—No hace falta, Hugo. Ladrón que le roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

—Tengo el cielo asegurado, entonces.

—Lo tienes— y Rose le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, una de verdad, que no tenía ni una pisca de falsedad ni de ironía -porque no habían muchos motivos para alegrase-. Y como Hugo -que conocía a su hermana al revés y al derecho- reconoció aquel gesto, abrazó con efusividad a la pelirroja.

—Tú también, Rosie. El cielo es tuyo, hermana.

OooOooOooO

Fue una mezcla de ronquidos y de castañeos dentales lo que no dejó dormir a Scorpius esa noche.

Sus compañeros de habitación -Albus, David y Ezequiel- emitían en conjunto ambos molestos sonidos mientras dormían, de una forma que escapaba de todo tipo de raciocinio humano. Exageradamente fuerte. Y lo peor fue que nunca pudo distinguir quién roncaba y quien hacía tiritar sus dientes. Cabrones.

El sonido a coro era, a lo menos, irritante.

Así que, furibundo, somnoliento y completamente solo, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y así desencapotar su mente. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que se riera de sí mismo. ¿A quién engañaba? Necesitaba un trago, y lo necesitaba pronto, sin importar la hora.

Abrió el pequeño frigorífico -que estaba casi vacío- y maldijo por lo bajo a Caroline Yaxley, una chica bastante aburrida y patosa, que tenía un bajo perfil y casi no se hacía notar. Y la maldijo a ella, y a nadie más que ella, porque era quien estaba encargada de las compras de la cocina, y en aquel momento en la nevera solo había unos vegetales que se veían bastantes rancios, un huevo y dos latas de cerveza de una marca alternativa.

Scorpius tomó una lata entre sus manos, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Pudo recordar otros tiempos, cuando tenía una de las casas más lujosas de todo Londres, donde a la hora que a él se le ocurriera entrar al despacho de su padre, podía encontrar toda clase de licores de la mejor selección de Europa. Claro, en aquel tiempo era menor de edad y debía vigilar para que ningún sirviente se percatase de lo que hacía y lo acusara a sus padres.

Caminó lentamente hasta la sala, donde, al mirar al gran reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, pudo ver que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. En definitiva, esa noche ya no dormiría.

Suspiró.

Se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habitación -de un tamaño moderado-, y se sentó en su marco con cansancio después de abrirla. La brisa fría le despejaba las ideas, y eso era reconfortante, puesto que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Abrió su cerveza, y le dio un trago largo, mientras observaba con completo desinterés el organismo urbano que tenía a sus pies, esa ciudad llena de luces y cosas que ofrecer, pero abandonada de la presencia humana debido a la hora. Y Scorpius pensó en ese momento que él no podía tomar nada de Nueva York, porque si hacía más escándalo -del que ya hacía dándose el lujo de vivir en aquel edificio-, todos serían descubiertos, y _ellos_ se encargarían se esclavizarlos y joderles más la vida de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Y eso lo llevaba a su nuevo descubrimiento. Lily Potter, esa chiquilla pelirroja que si mal no recordaba -porque lo hacía siempre- se suponía llevaba cuatro años muerta. ¿Cómo mierda era que había escapado? _Ellos_ nunca mencionaron que la exterminación total de los Gryffindor había fallado, era de conocimiento común dentro de su círculo que todos debían estar muertos y carcomidos por los gusanos en algún olvidado cementerio de su ciudad natal.

Pero entonces estaba Albus, el hermano de Lily. Él también había escapado de las manos de la muerte, aunque claro, su caso era muy diferente, así que no contaba. Albus Potter era un caso aparte que no se podía comparar al de su hallazgo más reciente, reflexionó el rubio, él ni siquiera recordaba algo.

Y no debía recalentarse la cabeza con eso. Lo importante era comenzar lo más pronto posible -en unas tres horas- la búsqueda de la ex Gryffindor, por toda Nueva York y por todos los Estados Unidos si era necesario. Había algo que no encajaba en la historia, algo que Scorpius no sabía debía tomar como algo bueno o algo malo.

Porque si Lily Potter había logrado sobrevivir, ¿quién decía que lo había hecho sola? ¿Quién sabía qué era lo había pasado en verdad esa noche de invierno -que hubiera sido igual a la que vivía sino hubiera sido que en aquella lejana y fatídica ocasión caía una lluvia torrencial-, con los integrantes de la banda que desde siempre había sido la mayor competencia de Slytherin? ¿Esa banda que aún estando muerta había conseguido que su familia también muriera en las manos de _ellos_?

Fue cuando Scorpius Malfoy se prometió -porque él nunca juraba- buscar la verdad para entender todo lo que había pasado, y de paso, vengarse por todo lo que los Gryffindor lo habían hecho pasar a él y a su familia.

OooOooOooO

—Lily, ¿quieres apurarte de una puta vez?— gruñó Rose que tenía en su hombro colgada una mochila color marrón claro, descolorida por el paso del tiempo, y con uno que otro parche cosido por ahí.

—¡Que te jodan, Rose! ¡Necesito ordenar toda la ropa!— como Lily estaba en la habitación y ella en el living-comedor, la voz de la pelirroja menor sonó lejana.

—Que te jodan, Rose, necesito ordenar toda la ropa— repitió la aludida, imitando a su prima de una forma despectiva y burlona.

—Esa— apuntó Hugo. —es la peor imitación de Lily que nunca antes se haya hecho— el castaño se río brevemente de ella, y luego se acomodó el bolso negro que llevaba colgado en el hombro izquierdo. Rose se limitó a mirarlo seriamente.

—No imitaré bien, pero al menos no me paso una hora guardando miles de vestidos, pantalones y remeras, siendo que dispongo de poco tiempo porque tengo que escapar de una organización mafiosa transoceánica que quiere matarme— el castaño bufó.

—Eres una amargada que no disfruta de la emoción de la huída— soltó Hugo, desviando sus ojos hacia otro lugar, porque él sabía que lo que acababa de decir era la cosa más estúpida que podría haber dicho. Lo sabía, pero tenía que hacer algo para defender a Lily. Ella no era una mala persona, era solo que…

—Vale, Hugo, disfruta de la emoción de la huída. Solo te pido que después no te quejes si no te salvo el culo.

Rose estaba enojada. Es decir, se había sacado la mierda todos esos años tratando de sacar adelante a lo que quedaba de su familia, tratando de que no les faltara lo esencial y a la vez de que estuvieran seguros, y ahora, cuando estaban metidos en el segundo forro más grande de todas sus vidas, su hermano y su prima se lo tomaban a la ligera.

—Rose… yo…— intentó decir su hermano, tal vez en un intento de disculparse.

—No importa. ¡Lily!

Entonces su prima apareció por el corredor con dos grandes maletas negras y porte digno, vestida con un largo abrigo rojo y unas botas que tenían por lo menos unos diez centímetros -otra vez- de alto.

—Estoy lista— anunció la recién aparecida.

—¿Estás consciente de que en algún minuto puede que necesitemos correr y dejar lo que llevamos, verdad? — le preguntó Rose a Lily, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesta.

—Lo estoy. Puede que tú no puedas escapar en tacones y con dos maletas, pero yo sí.

—Chicas, no comiencen a pelear ahora, por favor— pidió Hugo.

Ambas se miraron un breve momento, preguntándose cuándo había sido que su relación se había deteriorado tanto, si en algún momento -que ninguna de las dos recordaba bien- habían sido mejores amigas además de primas.

—Bien— murmuró Lily.

—Repasemos el plan, entonces— sugirió el castaño.

Por última vez los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa que los había reunido, la mayoría de las veces, a comer durante cuatro años. Ya no era difícil dejar esa pequeña vida que habían creado tratando de reemplazar la otra que habían perdido, porque si pensaban en lo que había pasado, aquello no era vida. Era recurrir a la calle, ese mundo que nunca antes habían visto, para tratar de sobrevivir. Era aprender los trucos populares, y dejar los elegantes, esos que incluían contratos, firmas y una que otra amenaza. Y era que en la calle se robaba a mano limpia, sin mayor estrategia que saber huir. Se vendía droga sin tener toda una red de protección y extorsión para no ir a la cárcel por tráfico y venta. Se estafaba sin un boceto del crimen, el que caía, caía.

Esa no era su vida.

Rose fue la que habló.

—Lily vio a Malfoy en Manhattan, lo que significa que lo más probable es que _estén_ en todo el estado. Deben haber infectado todo nuestro alrededor, y ya saben que _ellos_ tienen los mejores sistemas de contactos de Inglaterra, así que nos encontrarán muy rápido si no nos movemos ya. Suerte que Malfoy no pudo seguir a Lily, eso nos da tiempo.

Tenemos dos opciones en este momento: o nos largamos a otro estado lejano del sur, o nos vamos a Canadá. De ambas opciones, prefiero la segunda, pero dado que siempre existe la posibilidad de que nos atrapen en la frontera, y que descubran que nuestra documentación es falsa, es más segura la primera. Y como todos queremos estar a salvo, Nueva Jersey es nuestro nuevo destino, por ahora, claro está. Esa es la primera fase del plan, y cuando nos instalemos y podamos pensar nuevamente, veremos qué hacer— los menores se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo. —¿Llevan todo?

—Todo en orden, Rose— contestó Lily.

Y cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta de entrada, esa que nunca más volverían a cruzar si tenían suerte.

OooOooOooO

—Dime, Scorpius, ¿qué pasará exactamente cuándo encontremos a la mini Potter?— preguntó Ezequiel, mientras se arreglaba la bufanda verde que se había puesto al salir del departamento. —O mejor aún, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Potter que encontraste a su aparentemente no tan muerta hermanita?

—Dejemos esto claro, Nott, te pago para que actúes, no para que preguntes una bola de estupideces— el aludido sonrió de medio lado.

—Vale, te doy la razón. Solo explícame qué haremos si es Potter quien la encuentra primero, porque sabes que eso puede pasar.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero, puesto que ahí estaba el gran problema que tenía el plan. Mezclar sentimientos tan grandes como ese con el trabajo no era una buena idea en lo absoluto, así que el rubio había cortado por lo sano: Albus Potter no sabía nada.

—No pasará nada fuera de lo común. Sabes perfectamente que Potter…

—No recuerda nada— terminó el pelinegro, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Pero después…

—Ya utilizaste tu pregunta, Nott, así que cállate de una vez.

—No te enojes, jefe.

Ambos hombres estaban parados en una esquina, haciéndose pasar por dos viejos amigos que simplemente hablaban despreocupadamente de la vida en una olvidada calle de Nueva York. Claro estaba, nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Entre toda su gente habían rodeado un perímetro que abarcaba bastante, guiándose por la dirección en la el rubio había visto partir el auto el día anterior, aguardando a alguna señal de su, por decirlo de alguna manera, presa.

Lily Potter podía ir a cualquier parte, pero no escaparse. Había un escuadrón entero de profesionales en el oficio buscándola, así que la pelirroja podía disfrutar sus últimas horas de gracia en la ciudad, porque muy pronto debería enfrentarse a ellos y al capítulo inconcluso de la historia.

Scorpius se pasó la lengua suavemente por su labio inferior, y sintió dos cosas. La resequedad de éstos debido a la congelada brisa que se paseaba por las calles, y el piercing que se había hecho cuando era un crío, solamente para hacer enojar a su madre. Y le pareció irónico que en un tiempo pasado hubiera pensado así, siendo que cuando la perdió, extrañaba hasta sus regaños y castigos -regaños que no escuchaba, y castigos que no cumplía-.

Debía admitir que estaba ansioso. Y no precisamente por saber que la hermana de Potter andaba cerca, sino por su posible compañía. Otros sobrevivientes… porque esa idea era completamente lógica, era algo que el rubio daba casi por hecho.

Y él sabía que no debía hacerlo. No había que tener expectativas, nunca.

—Esto es irreal— comentó Ezequiel. —Es como si alguien hubiera tomado nuestras podridas vidas para tratar de crear una película— Scorpius le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón negro, y miraba al cielo sin ninguna expresión en particular.

—Una película de mierda— respondió el rubio, a lo que el otro asintió con simpleza.

—Exacto. Llevamos tres años escondidos aquí, ¿y recién hace un día nos enteramos de que una Gryffindor vive, y que reside en la misma ciudad?— el tono de voz del Nott se mantuvo plano, pero por un segundo tensó su mandíbula, contrariado.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Él no se había cuestionado el hecho que mencionaba su acompañante, y en realidad, era un buen tema de discusión. Nueva York era grande, sí, -nadie podía negarlo- pero, ¿tanto como para no encontrase durante tanto tiempo? Era inverosímil.

—Mira estas calles, Nott— dijo el Malfoy, dando una hipótesis. —Son periféricas, y nuestro territorio está del otro lado del puente. Que yo recuerde, nos hemos manejado siempre en Manhattan.

—Es posible. El puente Brooklyn es nuestro mayor límite.

Ambos callaron, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos -que implicaban persecuciones, ajetreo y una chica pelirroja-, por un lapso de tiempo que les pareció eterno.

Y fue después de esa eternidad que en realidad pudo haber durado solo minutos, que el celular de Scorpius sonó.

—Qué— exigió con naturalidad, cuando contestó.

—_¿Malfoy? Soy Derrick, voy con Bletchley. Creemos que la tenemos_— el blondo se tensó, y cogió con fuerza su teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió Ezequiel, a lo que él le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—¿Cómo que "creen" que la tienen?

—_No estamos seguros, hay miles de mujeres pelirrojas en la ciudad, ¿sabes?_— Scorpius apretó los dientes.

—No estoy para tus estupideces, Derrick. Es muy simple, es o no es.

—_Bien, ni yo ni Bletchley conocimos a la Potter en persona antes, no sabemos cómo carajo es su cara. Pero ésta se parece bastante a la descripción que nos diste hoy en la mañana. Y va con un bolso. _

—¿Y cómo mierda es?

—_Pues… pelirroja…_

—Derrick, estás a punto de quedarte sin tu maldito trabajo, ¿comprendes?

—_¡No te pases, Malfoy! Es pelirroja, tiene ojos… oscuros y… ¡Ayúdame, Jessica!_— del otro lado de la línea se escucharon insultos y un golpe. —_¡Joder! No es muy alta, pero tiene unos tacones gigantes, es bastante pálida, creo que tiene pecas y… y… ¡Hombre, con ésta cogería por una semana entera!_

—Es ella. Comiencen ustedes, ya vamos todos— antes de que Scorpius colgara, añadió.

—Y Derrick, tu incompetencia será castigada directamente de tu sueldo— y ya no hubo más.

—Empieza la aventura— aseveró Ezequiel.

—Corre, y mientras lo haces, avisa a los demás. Los quiero a todos en la posición de Derrick y Bletchley. Potter no se va a largar a ninguna parte.

Entonces, al tiempo en que tanto él como Nott iniciaban una nueva carrera, el rubio se dio una bofetada mental. No había hecho la pregunta más importante.

No preguntó si Lily Potter iba sola.

OooOooOooO

Rose no era pelirroja en ese momento. Hugo tampoco era castaño. Lily no estaba con ellos, los había abandonado hacía aproximadamente unos quince minutos, y se había ido en la dirección contraria.

Todo aquello gracias a la Weasley. Y era que si había algo de lo que la chica podía jactarse con justa razón, eso era de ser inteligente y crear buenos planes.

Era bastante simple, ya que para Rose era demasiado evidente que los estarían buscando y espiando, así que la noche anterior había hecho galantería de sus dotes, y junto con la ayuda de su hermano y su prima habían confeccionado un plan, para lograr marcharse a Nueva Jersey, que hasta la hora parecía ser decente, considerando que no tenían dinero y que -para el mal humor de Rose- tendrían que "conseguir" dólares en el camino.

Partir al nuevo estado tal como habían salido del edificio en el que habían vivido, habría sido la tontería más grande del mundo; tenían que despistar a sus posibles persecutores. Como Lily había sido la descubierta, ella cargaba con buena parte de la responsabilidad de la efectividad de su fuga de Nueva York, porque si _ellos_ se daban cuenta de que en ese momento la Potter los estaba guiando por el camino equivocado, y la atrapaban, estaban perdidos.

A Rose le había costado dejar que Lily trabajara esa parte sola -en algún sentido, y a pesar de sus continuas disputas, se sentía una especie de madre para su prima-, pero la insistencia de la menor en que ella podía hacerlo, terminó por convencerla.

El esquema para salir de Nueva York era más o menos así: ella y Hugo irían hasta Bronx disfrazados -lo que incluía pelucas, vestimentas que ellos comúnmente no usarían y las infaltables gafas de sol- donde se limitarían a esperar a Lily, quien por su parte _los_ conduciría a una estación de servicio automotriz muy cercana a la frontera. El lugar -donde la pelirroja menor tenía un "conocido"- serviría para que la chica camuflara también su identidad, y en el menor tiempo posible viajaría hasta encontrarse con ellos.

No se veía para nada complicado, pero Rose tenía un nudo gigante en el estómago. Si algo, la más mínima cosa, le ocurría a Lily…

—¡Maldición! ¡No debí dejarla ir sola!— dijo medio frustrada, mientras ella y su hermano esperaban el autobús en la parada.

—Rosie, no te pongas histérica, por favor. Estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero ya lo hicimos.

—Lo sé…— la chica se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa. —Y por supuesto, Lily tenía que dejarnos este regalito— murmuró, señalando las maletas de su prima, que habían quedado bajo el cuidado de los hermanos Weasley cuando la Potter había comprendido que no podía trabajar con semejante bulto.

—Por lo menos así sabemos que regresará.

—Tendrá que hacerlo. No creo que Lily se quede contenta con tu bolso, lleno de tu ropa que no es de ninguna marca distinguida— Hugo río, pero el sonido fue tenso y bastante fingido.

—Va a estar bien— dijo él, auto convenciéndose.

La tensa y silenciosa instancia que se produjo después de las palabras de Hugo fue rota unos cinco minutos después, cuando -sin que el bus mostrara señales de querer aparecer- un camión pasó por delante de los dos hermanos. Y pudo haber sido un vehículo más que transitaba por esa calle, pero el detalle estuvo en que el conductor reparó en la figura de Rose y comenzó a gritarle y a silbarle las palabras más obscenas posibles.

Tanto Rose como Hugo se miraron luego de que el camión siguiera su camino, y, mientras que ella hizo una mueca de asco, él rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Vaya, Rose!— dijo el menor entre risas. —¡No volveré a sacarte a la calle vestida así!

Ella resopló. Claramente era la última vez que se ponía una de las minifaldas de Lily.

OooOooOooO

Lily Potter iba sola.

La chica carecía por completo de compañía, tal cual como la había encontrado el día anterior... Pero por algún motivo -ese que siempre le daba la razón- él todavía no creía en que ella hubiera podido escapar sola, y no dejaría la idea hasta que la pelirroja prometiera lo contrario.

Así que Scorpius no desesperó, porque lo principal que movía el plan estaba.

Nuevamente allí, al alcance de su mano, estaba Lily. Nuevamente se estaba subiendo a un taxi sin que él pudiera hacer algo por detener el automóvil. Solo que ya había aprendido del error, y ella nunca más lo volvería a joder.

—¡Suban!— ordenó, y la mayoría de su equipo -no todos, había que dejar refuerzos por el sector- obedeció al segundo, metiéndose dentro de los vehículos que entre Mark Goldstain y David Pucey habían conseguido.

Scorpius tenía que reconocer que si había algo que le encantaba de esa vida, era que conseguía cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Incluso tres automóviles lo suficientemente amplios y discretos para llevar a cabo lo que tal vez se calificaría de secuestro. Pero no era secuestro si la persona en cuestión estaba legalmente muerta, ¿no?

Había puesto cuidado en dejar a Albus patrullando en las calles, y ya después se encargaría de informarle todo lo que ocurría, cuando la situación estuviera bajo su absoluto control y tuviera a la chica entre la espada y la pared. Además tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho de que la mitad de su cuadrilla fueran Slytherin sedientos de venganza, y que justamente fuera la hija de Harry Potter la Gryffindor que había sobrevivido.

El taxi en el que viajaba la pelirroja iba sumamente rápido, casi quemando el asfalto, como si presintiera que estaba siendo perseguido y acechado. Y por la dirección en que iban, el rubio entendió que la chica quería escapar a Canadá.

—¿A dónde pretende ir?— preguntó Samantha, con molestia en la voz.

—¡No decía yo que no tenía cerebro!— exclamó Jessica, con cierto regocijo. —¿Sabes por lo menos que hacia el norte está la frontera, no?— la rubia abrió la boca para gritar de vuelta, pero fue otra voz la que se escuchó primero.

—Si no se callan de una jodida vez, se quedan fuera de esto— las amenazó Scorpius cortantemente, mientras les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Era increíble que esas dos mujeres lograran pelearse incluso cuando trabajaban en lo más importante que habían tenido en tres largos años.

—Sí, tías, parad de pelearos, que no sois crías. ¿Dónde queda el profesionalismo?— dijo Guillermo, quien iba al volante muy concentrado.

—¡Eh, no te metas Zalvidea!— reclamó Jessica. —Y vale, perdón, Malfoy— terminó por decir la castaña, quien para cortar con el asunto, desvió su mirada a la ventana.

Scorpius solo quería silencio.

El auto que perseguían dio una vuelta inesperada, y su vehículo propio tuvo que frenar repentinamente para poder seguirle el paso y la dirección al taxi, lo que llevó a la emisión de varios gruñidos. Estaban comenzando a salir por completo de Nueva York, y el límite con Canadá estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

La carretera poco a poco se fue haciendo de tierra e irregular, pero ninguno disminuyó la velocidad en ningún instante, aunque en más de una ocasión los automóviles tuvieron problemas con los baches del camino. La brisa invernal se colaba por la ventana que el rubio mantuvo abierta, y eso le daba más vertiginosidad a la persecución -que de un momento a otro dejó de ser disimulada-.

Y de súbito, cuando la carrera se había vuelto monótona, el taxi dio otro giro, esta vez a un camino a penas transitable debido a que se encontraba inmerso en un bosque de pinos blancos.

—¡Joder!— farfulló Guille, cuando empezaron a andar por el lugar. —¡Esto es imposible!

—No, no lo es— contradijo Scorpius, ya bastante enojado. —No los pierdas de vista.

—¡Jo! ¡Con lo sencillo que es!

Era tal la estrechura del sendero, que el blondo tuvo que cerrar la ventana, porque las ramas de los árboles rasmillaban sin piedad su brazo y mejilla. Después de esa peripecia, el dueño del vehículo estaría totalmente feliz preocupándose por los rayones.

—¡No se ven!— chilló Jessica, cuando -después de bajar la velocidad- la espesura del bosque ya no permitió ver nada.

—¡Los perdimos!

—Boot, cállate— soltó Scorpius. —No los hemos perdido aún. Zalvidea, acelera.

—¿Estás loco? No se puede, el carro...

—¡Acelera, maldita sea!— explotó él. —¡Me importa un carajo el auto!

Y entonces el más desagradable de los chirridos acompañó a las pequeñas convulsiones que sufrió el automóvil, que avanzaba con dificultad entre los pinos. La tensión era tan palpable, que el ambiente allí dentro pudo fácilmente cortarse con unas tijeras.

Los puños de Scorpius estaban fuertemente cerrados, y sus nudillos comenzaban a ponérseles blancos -más blancos- debido a la falta de circulación sanguínea. Ese era su gesto típico de nerviosismo.

¡Lily Potter no podía irse a ninguna parte! Era muy simple, ella no podía ganarle otra vez. No iba a ganarle. No iba a hacerlo, porque más que todo, él _necesitaba_ saber qué había sucedido hacía cuatro años atrás con los Gryffindor, por qué ella no estaba muerta, cómo era que _ellos_ no lo habían averiguado, y, sobre todo… si la _otra_ pelirroja también estaba viva.

—¡Cuidado, Zalvidea!— bramó Samantha, cuando al dejar atrás una rama especialmente grande y poblada de hojas, ante ellos quedó la imagen demasiado cercana del taxi que perseguían.

Y chocaron contra él.

Las chicas se quejaron por lo bajo, aunque no hubo ningún daño humano. Guille estaba rígido en su puesto, apretando el manubrio con fuerza y mirando con espanto la parte delantera del auto, de la cual empezaba a surgir un humo negro.

Scorpius no perdió tiempo lamentándose. Salió rápidamente al exterior, entre maldiciones, y vio que detrás de ellos estaban estacionados los otros dos vehículos, donde venía el resto de su equipo, en fila. Los demás también estaban descendiendo.

El rubio acabó de una zancada su distancia con el taxi, solo para comprobar que estaba vacío. Con exasperación, les lanzó a sus acompañantes una mirada significativa.

—¡No pueden estar lejos!— gritó. —¡Busquen!

Todos corrieron.

Más de una docena de hombres y mujeres invadieron aquel pequeño bosque, yendo en cualquier dirección a ver si tenían suerte y encontraban a la chica Potter, que sinceramente, se estaba volviendo una molestia.

Detrás de él iban Raphaella, Ezequiel y Patrick Avery. Sus ojos grises y duros recorrieron cada centímetro cuadrado que tuvo a la vista, buscando algún indicio de rojo en ese mar verde. Pero aquello parecía inútil… no se veía nada…

—El bosque termina allí— murmuró la Parkinson -que iba a la altura del rubio- y estiró su brazo para mostrar como paulatinamente la cantidad de arboles disminuía, y daba paso a lo que parecía ser un terreno llano.

—Es donde está la frontera— aseveró Patrick. —Tal vez cruzó…

Aumentaron la velocidad enseguida, como si la última frase dicha hubiera sido una declaración de muerte. Sus pasos apresurados, el sonido de una que otra ramita caída rompiéndose, la respiración acelerada, el viento soplando furiosamente en sus oídos… definitivamente era lo más emocionante que habían vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que diariamente vivían como fugitivos.

Llegaron hasta el final, y lo único que había a la vista, -además de una gran extensión de tierra- era una gasolinera, bastante pobre. Si no hubiera habido un hombre parado al lado de un auto antiguo, vestido con una especie de uniforme y manchado de grasa por todas partes, los cuatro hubieran pensado que esa estación estaba abandonada. Y es que su paisaje era lastimero.

—¡Oye, tú!— llamó Ezequiel.

El hombre -que no pasaba de los veinticinco-, era alto y tenía un aire latino. Los miró con aprensión y nerviosismo, como si hubiera estado escondiendo algo. Avanzó unos pocos pasos hasta los ex Slytherin, pero cuando vio la intrepidez y amenaza en los ojos de todos, comenzó a retroceder con rapidez, aunque ya era tarde.

Nott y Avery lo agarraron por ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo. Scorpius se plantó frente a él, emanando rabia pura.

—Sabes dónde está, ¿no?— siseó el blondo, poniendo su peor expresión facial.

—N-no sé… de qué me hablas— respondió entrecortadamente el sujeto.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso entonces, cabrón?

El hombre se estremeció y sus ojos negros mostraron claramente miedo, era cosa de segundos antes de que se pusiera a cantar. Solo que no lo hizo. Calló y apretó sus labios, desafiantemente.

Scorpius perdió la paciencia, y en un arranque de impotencia, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que el tipo se doblara en dos, todavía siendo apresado.

—¡Habla maldita sea!— vociferó.

—Si no lo haces, te irá peor— agregó Raphaella, quien observaba cruzada de brazos la escena a unos pocos metros.

—N-no…— masculló el aludido, respirando con dificultad y con la mirada medio perdida.

Entonces hizo lo peor que pudo haber hecho si estaba tratando de proteger a Lily Potter, porque si tienes al frente a cuatro chicos que crecieron en medio de la mafia inglesa exigiendo saber el paradero de alguien, no puedes, por ningún motivo, desviar tus ojos, que tienen marcados la culpa, a un lugar en específico. No puedes, porque ellos crecieron sabiendo toda clase de trucos sucios.

Scorpius lo miró solo un segundo, antes de girar a ver una mugrosa cabina, que perfectamente pudo haber sido un baño para clientes. Y sonrió.

—Nott… — empezó él.

—Ya los llamo, jefe— lo cortó el pelinegro. —Parkinson, dame una mano.

Pero el rubio ya no los escuchó, porque tenía toda su concentración en el camino, ese corto espacio que lo separaba de aquella cabina. Su andar no era lento, no era una película donde era en ese momento en que los espectadores estaban al borde de su asiento mirando con ansia. No, no. Era la vida real, y en ella se necesitaba actuar. Así que, lo más rápido que pudo se encontró así mismo frente a frente a una puerta azul muy sucia y desgastada, con una manilla casi rota.

Como supuso, estaba cerrada, así que no tuvo más alternativa que darle a la puerta una patada olímpica, de esas que de haber sido practicada en un humano, hubiera roto unas cuantas costillas.

Y entonces, en esa pequeña y hediente habitación, prácticamente podrida por dentro, agazapada contra la pared del frente y con los ojos vidriosos, estaba ella. Lily Potter.

OooOooOooO

Si Rose no había estallado por los nervios y no se había rendido a ese agujero que había comenzado a crecer en su pecho hasta ese momento, era porque sentía que tenía la obligación de permanecer de pie para Hugo.

Ambos estaban sentados y totalmente mudos en una plazoleta en Bronx. Hugo tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, totalmente consternado, mientras que ella… ella tenía sus brazos apoyados en su regazo -ya no sabía dónde ponerlos- y su cara de póker habría asustado a cualquiera, además de que ya se había mordido tanto el labio, que un pequeño hilillo de sangre era visible en la comisura de éste.

Rose no paró de torturarse mentalmente desde que comprendió que Lily no iba a llegar. Tuvo esperanzas incluso pasadas las seis de la tarde, pero siendo ya casi medianoche, no cabía ninguna duda.

_La habían atrapado._

Pesaba tanto en su consciencia no haberla cuidado más, no haber sabido protegerla como se prometió a sí misma… Se sentía fatal, no merecedora de haber sido una Gryffindor en su época. ¿Qué habrían dicho sus padres? ¿Y el tío Harry y la tía Ginny? ¿James y Albus? Seguramente la condenarían, porque había dejado ir a Lily directo a los leones, cuando en realidad ese era un trabajo para ella, que era la mayor.

Desde hacía un día que todo lo que ya era mierda se había elevado a nivel superior a eso…

Y más que en otro cualquier momento en su vida, más de lo que nunca había llegado a odiar a cualquiera de _ellos_, odió a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Rose…— susurró Hugo, en un momento incierto.

—Vamos a ir por ella— lo interrumpió la pelirroja. —La rescataremos de las manos de Malfoy y de todos esos hijos de puta.

—Pero… ¿y si nos reconocen?— a Rose, sin querer, se le escapó una risita sarcástica.

—Hugo, lo primero que harán con ella será interrogarla, y obviamente, si Lily quiere vivir, tendrá que decirles que nosotros no estamos muertos.

El chico asintió levemente, y luego, vaciló.

—Tenemos que averiguar dónde se esconden _ellos_ aquí— terminó por decir.

—Lo haremos— Rose se puso de pie. —Y como nuestra única pista es que Lily estuvo en la frontera, en esa gasolinera, tendremos que ir allá.

Su hermano la observó con determinación, y después de volver a asentir -pero esta vez con más convicción- se levantó también, agarrando las maletas de su prima.

Y los dos Weasley emprendieron su nuevo camino, ese que los llevaría derecho y sin demora a su propia horca… pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo el dolor de perder a un ser querido, porque entonces esa delgada hebra que los mantenía atados al mundo se cortaría. Porque a pesar de que la muerte los perseguía desde hacía años, todavía no estaban dispuestos a enfrentarla otra vez, dejando las heridas del pasado todavía frescas pidiendo a gritos explicaciones y venganza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>__esde aquí, comienza la violencia y bla, bla, blá. __**E**__spero de todo corazón que todavía no se entienda mucho lo que pasó para que todo este lote de ingleses llegara a __**E**__stados __**U**__nidos y tuvieran que vivir como viven. __**A**__sí hay más misterio y puedo jugar un poco más en lo que sigue._

_**E**__sto todavía no se ve tan romántico, y en realidad fue más acción que otra cosa, pero pronto, pronto voy a llegar a eso, oh sí. _

_**M**__ás aclaraciones y enredos en el próximo capítulo._

_**B**__yee__**!**_

_**P.D: N**__o tengo idea de cómo son las fronteras, así que no pidan mucho en esa parte. _


End file.
